Five Nights at Freddy's: The Night Shift
by Branflakes9797
Summary: I am terrible at Summaries, so I am just gonna quickly sum it up. Mike Schmidt looks for a job, finds the pizzeria and decides he is going to work there... He couldn't have made a bigger mistake.


Hello there guys, this is my intro chapter for a Fanfiction I'll be writing called Five Nights at Freddy's: The Night Shift (very original I know), but yeah I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to leave a review!

**Chapter 1: The Interview**

Mike Schmidt was… bored, and broke. He had no Job, and was living in his Parents' house, unable to get a Job to even buy food for himself. He'd had a job before all of this mess, but there was a little incident.

Mike decided to just get up and to get the newspaper to look for any available jobs. Again. Once he had the newspaper and had once again taken his seat, he started to look through it, hoping that there would be a job for hire.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." Said Mike with utter boredom sewed into his voice. That is until he found one particular advertisement. It looked to be some sort of restaurant, one of them Chucky Cheeses type of places, the ones with the animatronics.

Apparently the restaurant named 'Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria' was looking for a night guard and would pay $120 weekly.

"One hundred and twenty dollars a week? What is this?" Shouted Mike with utter anger at the below minimum wage pay before begrudgingly accepting the fact that it's the best he's got and looking for the contact details.

Once he had found the phone number, he got his phone out of his pocket and started dialling the number. Mike waited patiently for somebody to answer.

"Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, how can I help you?" asked what sounded like some cliché receptionist that may or may not hate her job, although Mike could also hear the screaming of children in the background.

"Uh, yes. I am calling for the Night Guard job." Says Mike, still looking through the newspaper hoping to find a better opportunity, not wanting to work for below minimum wage on the night shift.

That was the last he heard of her, as his call was almost immediately passed to what he assumed was the Manager of the establishment. "Hello, I heard you were asking for the Night Guard position?" asked a very cheery voice.

"Yeah, is the job still available?" Asks Mike, a bit unsettled by the man's extremely cheery voice.

"That it is, how about you come around tomorrow so we can get all of this sorted over a small interview, eh?" asked the man, still cheery as ever.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Mike asked, a bit skeptic about the fact that he had already been given an interview opportunity.

"That you will" says the man before swiftly ending the call

Mike just sat there, still bored out of his mind, never knowing what he got himself into. But he would know the answer to that question soon.

-The Next Day-

Mike was standing outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, looking at the building. He was astounded that people actually brought their children here; just from the outside you would've thought that this place is no good.

But he continues to walk ahead and through the door, before looking left and seeing a dead end and looking right to see a hallway that he started to walk down. As he was nearing the end of the hallway, he could already hear the screams of the children. Trying to block out the noise, he headed into the dining area.

Once Mike had entered the Dining Area, he immediately looked at the Animatronics. 'Damn their creepy' though Mike, before just ignoring them and searching for the receptionist to find out where the Interview will be taking place.

Finding the women near the end of the dining hall, in a little room that is positioned just behind the wall, he walks over to her.

"Hello there. I am here for the Night Guard Interview." Mike says waiting for her to respond. She says nothing and just points down two separate hallways.

"Okay…. Thanks" Mike says before quietly walking away and down the hallway that is closest to him. Along the way, the walls condition seemed to get worse, scratches and markings along most of the wall.

That is until he saw a massive metal door. You know, when you're in a restaurant you don't usually expect to find such things, especially when the restaurants main customers are children.

Mike also sees a window by the side of said door, so he decides to walk towards the windows and look through it. What he sees is short and somewhat fat man. Reasoning that this might be the manager, he knocks on the door momentarily scaring the man, as proven by him jumping in his seat a bit.

"Hello. I am here for the Night Guard Interview" Mike shouts, to make sure that the man could hear him. The manager slowly looks towards the window, before smiling and opening the door.

"Ah, yes. Hello there, um, I never actually caught your name?" The manager asks and states at the same time.

"That's fine, my name is Mike Schmidt. Nice to meet you Mr?" I say, as I slowly walk into the room he responds.

"I'm Mr. Fazbear, nice to meet you Mike. So, you said you were here for the Night Guard Interview, correct?" Asks Mr. Fazbear with a small smirk and his signature cheery tone that he always seemed to speak with.

"Yeah" Mike says quickly and simply. "Good, good. So, do you have any experience with Night Shift Jobs?" Asks the manager.

"Actually… Yes, I do. I used to work at a small shop nearby on the night shift, before there was a small incident." Says Mike, looking around the room a bit.

"Great. You've got the job!" Says the Manager, leaving Mike extremely surprised. 'I've only answered one question, and if that is all he was intending to ask me, why did he ask me to come here instead of asking me over the phone?' Mike thought.

"This will be your office, where you will be sitting for 6 hours a night." The manager states, and when he said that, Mike was immediately not looking forward to the night, the chair for one doesn't look very comfy and there is trash everywhere!

The Manager continues "Your first shift will start tonight at 12am. Are you okay with that?" Asks the Manager. Mike just nods. "Great. Well then. You can leave now uhhh; just make sure to arrive on time. Okay?

"Yes, sir" Mike says before shaking Mr. Fazbears hand and leaving the office, intending to come back by 12am tonight.

Still ignoring the animatronic when he got into the Dining Area, he just walked out, but he could've sworn one they were looking at him. Mike just dismissed that thought and continued walking towards the exit.

'Tonight's gonna be a long night' Mike thought before leaving the restaurant and heading back home.

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed that first chapter. Please leave a review if you think I could have done anything better, and what that would be. Constructive Criticism is necessary for me to get even better and you to get better fanfictions by me. Again, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
